Please Be Mine!
by Arashi Stern
Summary: Asano Gakushuu tidak tahu bahwa kunjungannya ke kelas E akan menimbulkan penyesalan yang tak termaafkan
1. Chapter 1

**Assassination Classroom isn't Mine**

 **Warning : Asafemkaru, typo, aneh, biasa luar**

 **Summary : Asano Gakushuu tidak tahu bahwa kunjungannya ke kelas E akan menimbulkan penyesalan yang tak termaafkan**

 **Rate : T+**

•

•

•

•

•

Asano Gakushuu, putra tunggal dari keluarga Asano itu kini sedang mengerjakan beberapa proposal OSIS yang nantinya akan diserahkan kepada Board Chairman a.k.a ayahnya. Asano sendiri kini hanya perlu memeriksa kembali dan menambahkan beberapa kekurangan karena Sakakibara Ren yang awalnya membuat proposal tersebut.

'Tok! Tok!'

Pintu diketuk dan tak lama terbuka. Menampakan seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan iris yang senada berdiri di daun pintu sambil tersenyum. Asano pun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan langsung menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Koro-sensei, ada sesuatu yang dibutuhkan di sini?" tanya Asano kepada pria tersebut atau bisa dipanggil Koro-sensei

"Asano-kun, aku harus segera mengurus berkas tapi kelas E tidak ada guru kare na aku di sini. Bisakah kau memberikan ini pada Isogai-kun?" tanya Koro-sensei sambil menunjuk sebuah map yang dia bawa, senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya

Asano tampak terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Kelas E adalah kelas terburuk yang berada di bukit dan dia yang dari kelas A harus ke sana? Tapi karena sang guru yang meminta Asano tidak bisa menolak. Dengan berat hati dia menerima perintah Koro-sensei.

"ingat ya, kau harus berikan ini kepada Isogai-kun, hanya padanya!" ujar Koro-sensei sambil menyerahkan map itu dan langsung diterima Asano

"sensei tenang saja, saya akan melakukannya dengan baik.." ujar Asano

•

•

Asano kini telah sampai di gedung kelas E walau harus menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, ralat, sangat jauh. Dia segera menuju ke gedung tersebut dan mendapati semua ruangan telah kosong. Kening Asano menyerit bingung. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mencari di hutan sekaligus jalan jalan menikmati keindahan alam.

"sejuknya.." ujarnya saat angin berhembus

Dia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah pohon rindang karena dia kelelahan, lumayan perjalanannya, ditambah lagi dia belum makan karena sibuk mengerjakan proposal tadi.

"kira kira ke mana para anak kelas E itu? Bahkan tidak ada satu pun guru di ruangan.." ujar Asano

Setelah merasa istirahatnya cukup dia kembali berjalan sampai akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang. Tepatnya pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang tertidur di salah satu pohon yang dekat dengan sungai.

"satu satunya anak kelas E yang berambut merah 'kan hanya Akabane.." ujar Asano

Tiba tiba ide yang cukup menabjukan melintas di otaknya. Asano pun mendekati pemuda itu dengan perlahan.

"satu, dua-"

'BYUUUURRRRR'

•

Asano POV

Aku mendorong Akabane ke sungai lalu aku tertawa terbahak bahak, akhirnya aku bisa mengerjai orang sepertinya. Mengingat Akabane yang suka mengerjai orang sampai masuk rumah sakit atau sampai orang tidak mau keluar rumah karena malu.

"rasakan itu!" ujarku, namun yang kudapati adalah Akabane yang tidak bisa berenang, mungkin dia kaget dan tidak siap untuk berenang, jadi seolah olah dia tenggelam

'BYUUUURRR'

Aku langsung menolongnya tanpa berpikir dan sialnya aku lupa membuka sepatu. Aku segera mendekatinya dan meraih tangannya lalu menariknya ke arahku. Astaga, badannya ringan sekali. Aku berusaha sekeras tenagaku agar kami dapat menuju tepi sungai. Karena memakai sepatu, ini malah menyulitkanku, tapi akhirnya kami selamat. Aku membantu Akabane naik dan setelah itu aku baru naik.

"kau!" serunya geram, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam walau napasnya masih terengah engah

'blush'

Wajahku memerah seketika. Di hadapanku ini bukan pemuda berandal yang hobi minum susu stroberi, bukan! Tapi seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah sepinggang yang bagai malaikat yang turun dari langit. Dia tampak menutupi badannya yang basah karena tercebur tadi. Aku baru ingat bahwa seragam sekolah kami akan transparan jika terkena air. Astaga lekukan tubuhnya sangat menggoda, dia benar benar perempuan.

"ka-kau Akabane Karma?!" tanyaku hati hati dan dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dariku

Oh sial, aku telah melakukan kesalahan!

•

Normal POV

"A-Akabane, aku minta ma-"

"diam!"

Asano berhenti berbicara. Perkataan Karma kini absolute baginya.

"Asano, Karma?"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah suara. Ternyata semua murid kelas E baru datang dan segera mendekati mereka.

"Ka-Karma!" seru Nagisa kaget

Bukan hanya Nagisa, tapi semua murid kelas E kaget, bahkan beberapa dari mereka sampai lupa menutup mulut. Itona dan Kirara yang minim ekspresi pun juga menampakan raut wajah kaget. Karma hanya menundukan kepalanya dan semakin menutupi tubuhnya yang bisa dengan mudah lekukannya terlihat. Dia tidak berani menatap sahabat sahabatnya itu.

"pakailah.." ujar Isogai sambil melepaskan jas sekolahnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Karma, membuat beberapa dari mereka berkata 'ikemen!' dan sisanya yang didominasi kaum Adam berkata 'kesempatan dalam kesempitan!'

"arigatou Isogai-kun.." ujar Karma dan dibalas anggukan serta wajah memerah dari Isogai

"aku rasa Karma harus segera mengganti pakaiannya, Kayano-chan bantu aku!" ujar Rio sambil menarik Kayano

Karma pun pergi bersama Kayano dan Rio serta beberapa murid perempuan lainnya sementara Asano-

 **" .kabur."** ujar Nagisa, jika ini anime maka ada ular sebesar basilik di belakangnya

 **"laki laki mesum."** ujar Okajima, Takebayashi, dan Maehara, sepertinya mereka tidak sadar diri

Sisanya menatap Asano dengan penuh intimidasi seolah Asano baru saja mencuri harta berharga mereka.

•

•

Di sinilah Asano, di ruang kelas E bersama murid laki laki dan beberapa murid perempuan yang tidak ikut Karma. Mereka semua memandang Asano dengan tatapan tidak suka dan merendahkan sementara Asano hanya bisa pasrah karena memang dia yang salah.

'Brakkk'

Pintu kelas E terbuka dengan sangat kencang. Pelakunya adalah Nakamura Rio, gadis Inggris fashionista sekaligus patner in crime Akabane Karma itu segera menghampiri Asano Gakushuu.

"kau laki laki berengsek!" seru Rio sambil memukul meja tempat Asano berada

"apa yang terjadi Nakamura? Karma di mana?" tanya Terasaka

"setelah berganti pakaian, supir Karma datang dan langsung membawanya pulang.." jawab Kayano yang baru datang

"aku sudah mengabari Koro-sensei, dia marah besar.." ujar Rio

"Asano, sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan semuanya pada kami.." ujar Maehara

Dengan berat hati dan setengah tidak ingin Asano menceritakan segalanya. Reaksi dari murid kelas E berbeda beda, namun satu yang Asano tahu mereka semua membencinya.

"ternyata anak kelas A lebih parah dari kami.." ujar Maehara

"bahkan kau lebih jahat dari Karma.." ujar Kurahashi

"Hinano-chan benar, kau tega.." ujar Okano

Asano hanya diam dan menunduk. Tiba tiba pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras. Koro-sensei, Aguri-sensei, Irina-sensei, dan Karasuma-sensei baru saja memasuki ruang kelas. Mereka semua terlihat sangat marah, walau Koro-sensei yang terlihat paling marah diantara mereka. Dia langsung menghampiri Asano.

"apa benar kau yang menyakiti muridku?" tanyanya dingin dengan penuh amarah, membuat semua orang di sana ketakutan, tak ada lagi senyuman di bibir pria itu

"ma-maafkan aku sensei.." ujar Asano

"aku rasa perbuatanmu tidak bisa dimaafkan.." ujar Karasuma

"aku sudah melaporkannya pada kepala dewan.." ujar Irina

"kami semua kecewa Asano-kun.." ujar Aguri

•

•

Karma kini berada di kamarnya. Dia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya sambil menonton anime di TV. Sesekali iris merkurinya menatap ke arah ponsel. Hanya untuk melihat siapa saja yang sudah menghubunginya. Nagisa dan Koro-sensei adalah orang yang paling banyak menghubunginya, tapi Karma memilih untuk tidak membalas atau menjawabnya. Dia memilih menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu. Dikerjai oleh Asano bukan masalah yang terlalu besar baginya, tapi kini rahasianya terungkap di depan semuanya. Rahasia bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan. Itu bukan masalah bagi Karma, hanya saja dia tahu pasti ada yang berubah.

'Tok! Tok! Tok!'

"Hime-sama, ada tamu untuk anda, mereka bilang mereka adalah teman sekelas anda.." ujar salah satu maid

"berapa orang?" tanya Karma

"sekitar dua puluh orang lebih.." jawab maid tersebut

Karma tampak diam dan menimbang sejenak. Dia tidak bisa bertemu mereka semua dalam waktu dekat. Karma hanya sedikit ragu.

"bilang pada mereka aku sedang istirahat, kumohon.." ujar Karma

Maid itu mengangguk dan segera pergi, mengikuti perintah sang majikan.

"hah.."

Karma menghela napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia bergegas menuju meja riasnya. Memandang wajahnya di cermin membuat Karma kembali menghela napas. Sungguh, dia tidak punya sedikit pun masalah menjadi perempuan, tidak. Dia adalah orang yang tulus dan menerima segalanya apa adanya.

'Drrrttt'

Ponselnya berbunyi, Karma segera mengambilnya. Tertera tulisan 'Kaa-san' di sana.

"ha-"

 **"Karma sayang kamu baik baik saja? Siapa yang melakukan hal ini padamu? Apa kaa-san perlu lapor polisi? Atau kaa-san beri pelajaran pada orang itu?!"**

Karma lagi lagi menghela napas, dia memilih mematikan telepon sepihak. Dia kembali berbaring dan perlahan menuju alam mimpi, mengabaikan ponselnya yang kembali bergetar.

•

•

Pagi hari pun tiba. Semuanya sudah berada di kursi masing masing kecuali Karma. Yah, mereka berpikir Karma pasti tidak akan masuk hari ini namun mereka berharap agar Karma masuk walau saat bel pulang dia baru datang itu tidak masalah bagi mereka. Biarpun Karma itu berandalan, tapi tetap saja Karma itu orang yang baik dan dengan kejeniusannya Karma selalu melindungi mereka.

"minna-san, sepertinya Karma-kun, ma-maksud sensei Akabane-san tidak masuk.." ujar Koro-sensei

Guru yang biasanya sangat semangat itu kini mendadak lesu.

"dia pasti akan datang!" seru Nakamura semangat, dia yakin patner in crime-nya itu akan datang

"iya, Nakamura-san benar!" seru Nagisa yang ikut semangat mengingat dia kenal dekat dengan Karma

'Braakkk'

Pintu kelas terbuka. Menampakan Karma di daun pintu sedang bersedekap angkuh.

"maaf terlambat.." ujarnya lalu dia segera menuju ke kursinya sementara seisi kelas sedang terkejut

"Ka-KARMAAAAA?!"

Karma segera menutup telinganya yang bisa mendadak tuli itu. Bagaimana mereka tidak terkejut melihat Karma memakai kemeja putih dengan cardigan hitam seperti biasa, namun dia memakai rok abu abu dan rambutnya dia biarkan tergerai.

"baiklah, akan kujelaskan.."

•

•

•

•

•

 **TO BE CONTIUE**

 **RnR Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Kyulennychan : Sankyuu sudah review!**

 **Arlovskaya : Sankyuu! Gakushuu lagi jahat, hehehe**

 **SugaTeaCoocies : Sankyuu, yang manis itu udah pasti Asano sama Karma**

 **Demian-Sev15 : Sankyuu dan mana mungkin update sekilat itu?**

 **Sankyuu yang sudah fav or follow :)**

 **Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyoshitsu isn't Mine**

•

•

•

•

•

Suasana kelas 3-E kini cukup hening. Hanya Akabane Karma yang kali ini bersuara. Tidak ada yang banyak berkomentar dengan suara Karma. Mereka semua hanya mendengar penjelasan dari Ace 3-E itu.

"jadi aku berpenampilan seperti anak laki laki karena aku suka berkelahi.." ujar Karma

Para sahabat dan Koro-sensei hanya mengangguk memaklumi karena memang Karma suka berkelahi, mulai dari berandalan sampai anak sekolah lain pun sudah Karma hajar.

"orang tuaku meminta ke kepala dewan agar aku boleh memakai pakaian anak laki laki di sekolah agar aku terlindungi dan tidak didiskriminasi oleh orang yang berkelahi denganku.." jelas Karma

"jadi hanya karena kau suka berkelahi orang tuamu memperbolehkanmu memakai pakaian laki laki?!" tanya Terasaka yang dibalas anggukan oleh Karma

"aku mengerti, jadi kau sering didiskriminasi saat sedang berkelahi.." ujar Takebayashi yang lagi lagi dibalas anggukan oleh Karma, sepertinya Karma sudah lelah bicara

"lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?" tanya Nagisa, sebagai teman lama Karma dia merasa ini tidak adik karena Karma menyembunyikan fakta sebesar ini

"karena kalian tidak bertanya.." jawab Karma dan semua orang di sana sweatdropped, bahkan ada beberapa yang sudah jatuh dengan tidak elitnya

"lalu kenapa hari ini kau memakai seragam perempuan?" tanya Kayano

"ibuku mendadak pulang karena kejadian kemarin dan dia memaksaku memakai rok.." jawab Karma

"tapi Karma, kau lebih cantik seperti ini.." ujar Maehara yang disetujui oleh yang lain, bahkan Koro-sensei mengangguk dengan antusias.

 **'DUAAAKKK'**

Karma langsung memukul Maehara sampai terpental.

"nah, ayo kembali belajar.." ujar Karma sambil tersenyum yang dapat membuat semuanya merinding

•

•

Jam istirahat pun berbunyi. Setelah menyantap bekal makan siang mereka, para murid pun bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian renang karena mereka akan melakukan olahraga di kolam renang atau lebih tepatnya sungai. Para pemuda memilih mengganti pakaian mereka di kelas sementara para gadis memilih mengganti pakaian di gudang atau kamar mandi.

"Karma, kau tidak ikut?" tanya Rio pada Karma yang sedang bersandar di bawah pohon sambil membaca komik

"tidak, aku malas.." jawab Karma

Namun namanya juga Nakamura Rio sang patner Akabane Karma, dia tidak akan membiarkan Karma tidak ikut berenang. Rio pun dengan segera menuju ke kelas dan menuju kursi Karma.

"Nakamura-san, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Nagisa, mengingat beberapa temannya masih ada yang mengganti pakaian di kelas

"Nagisa, kau mau melihat bidadari tidak?!" tanya Rio

"bidadari?" ujar Nagisa bingung

"Nagisa, Karma tidak pernah ikut kelas renang bukan?" tanya Rio yang dibalas anggukan oleh Nagisa

"tunggu Rio, jangan jangan.." ujar Okajima yang dibalas anggukan plus mata berbinar oleh Rio

"kau akan memaksa Karma berenang?" tanya Isogai

"tentu saja Isogai, dia akan ikut berenang!" jawab Rio penuh semangat

"aku akan membantumu!" seru Takebayashi dan Itona namun dengan cepat Terasaka menjitak mereka berdua

"dasar mesum!" ujar Terasaka namun wajahnya memerah, sepertinya dia sudah memikirkan hal hal lain terlebih dahulu yang melewati rate fanfiction ini

"sudah, kalian tunggu saja ya.." ujar Rio dan segera pergi sambil membawa baju renang milik Karma

"ayo kita bergegas.." ujar Nagisa sambil melihat jam tangannya

"kau benar, ayo!" seru Isogai

•

•

Karma yang kini mulai perlahan lahan memejamkan matanya terpaksa terbuka sepenuhnya karena Rio yang tiba tiba datang lengkap dengan membawa pakaian renang.

"Karma, tolong temani aku ya!" seru Rio dengan wajah memelas, membuat Karma sedikit luluh

"temani..berganti pakaian?" tanya Karma yang dibalas anggukan oleh Rio

Karma tampak berpikir sejenak. Dia tidak pernah menemani temannya sesama perempuan, terakhir saat dia berada di sekolah dasar. Jujur saja, Karma sedikit gugup. Namun, karena Rio adalah teman perempuan pertamanya di SMP, maka menurutnya itu bukan masalah besar. Karma pun menerima ajakan Rio dan mereka menuju gudang.

"sudah dikunci?" tanya Rio yang dibalas anggukan oleh Karma

Rio pun membuka seragamnya dan dengan cepat menggantinya dengan pakaian renang. Karma sendiri memilih memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu Rio.

"nah, sekarang giliran dirimu.." ujar Rio yang kini sudah memakai baju renang

"aku tidak ikut.." ujar Karma, namun dia tidak menatap Rio karena sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya

Sementara itu, tanpa Karma sadari Rio menyeringai jahil. Rio memberi kode dan dengan perlahan keluarlah Kataoka, Okano, Kayano, dan Okuda dari beberapa barang di gudang. Dengan aba aba tangan dari Rio mereka kini tengah bersiap.

"SERAAAANNNNGGGG!"

Ya ampun apa kalian lupa yang kalian lawan adalah Akabane Karma?

•

•

Ruang kelas 3-E kini ramai. Bukan karena ada gosip terbaru atau sebuah masalah, tapi karena para gadis yang tadinya ingin memaksa Karma memakai pakaian renang kini terluka parah. Para lelaki menatap Karma tak percaya, ternyata Karma tidak peduli mau perempuan atau laki laki dia akan tetap menghajarnya dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan. Para gadis yang tidak ikut, kini mengobati para korban pemukulan Karma itu. Karasuma-sensei sendiri hanya menghela nafas berat karena kali ini jam olahraganya terpaksa ditiadakan.

"aku kira ada apa, ternyata hanya karena masalah kecil.." ujar Aguri yang baru datang bersama Irina

"kecil?! Aguri, dua orang tidak sadar dan sisanya luka parah.." ujar Irina

"Akabane, kenapa kau menghajar mereka?" tanya Karasuma

"mereka memaksaku melakukan hal yang tidak kuinginkan.." jawab Karma sambil sesekali menyesap susu stroberi miliknya

"Karma, ini sudah keterlaluan tahu!" ujar Nagisa yang kini berada di hadapan Karma

"apa maksudmu Nagisa? Aku hanya melindungi diri.." ujar Karma tak terima

"tidak sepantasnya seorang gadis sepertimu melakukan hal itu.." ujar Karasuma

'CTAK'

Kesabaran Karma telah putus. Tanpa berkata apa apa dia membawa tasnya dan pergi keluar kelas, pergi sejauh mungkin, mengabaikan teriakan dari para guru dan sahabatnya.

"cih, mereka sama saja!" ujar Karma, dia segera menghubungi supir dan mengirim pesan singkat pada Koro-sensei selaku wali kelasnya bahwa dia akan pulang.

"Akabane.."

Tangan Karma yang sedang mengirim pesan terhenti. Dia menatap lurus ke arah suara. Ternyata Asano Gakushuu berada di hadapannya. Sepertinya Karma sangat sial dari kemarin, ke mana Dewi Fortuna yang selalu di sisinya?!

"apa maumu?" tanya Karma, dia kini kembali menatap ponsel sambil kembali mengetik pesan

"apapun itu, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya di sini, dan lagi kenapa kau tidak di kelas?" tanya Asano

"itu urusanku, bukan urusanmu." jawab Karma sinis

"aku ketua OSIS, secara tidak langsung kini urusanmu menjadi urusanku.." ujar Asano

"gedung utama tidak punya kekuasaan di sini.." ujar Karma membuat Asano mendecak kesal

"baiklah, kau menang.." ujar Asano dan setelah itu Karma pergi

"Akabane, aku akan bertanggung jawab!" seru Asano, membuat Karma menghentikan langkahnya.

'CTAK'

Sekarang bukan hanya kesabaran, tapi batasan Karma telah putus.

'DUAAAAAKKKK'

Karma memukul Asano sampai terpental beberapa meter.

 **"mati saja sana."** ujar Karma

•

•

Kediaman Akabane yang sepi kini mendadak ramai karena sang Tuan Putri Akabane tiba tiba pulang. Sapaan dari para maid pun tak dibalas, bahkan Nyonya Akabane pun diacuhkan. Karma langsung melempar tas miliknya ke sofa dan segera duduk lalu menonton anime. Dia juga memerintahkan para maid untuk membawakan makanan, minuman, dan beberapa keperluannya.

"Karma sayang, ada apa denganmu?" tanya sang Nyonya Akabane saat melihat putri tunggalnya itu

"tolong ambilkan buku pelajaran di kamarku!" pinta Karma dan seorang maid segera berlari ke kamar Karma

"kaa-san pun kau acuhkan Karma?" ujar sang ibu tak percaya sambil memasang wajah sedih

Karma hanya diam, sibuk menatap tayangan di televisinya.

"apa karena kaa-san memaksamu memakai seragam perempuan?" tanya sang ibu

"kaa-san, bisa tolong tinggalkan aku?" ujar Karma, sang ibu pun langsung pergi

"ini Karma-sama!" seru maid yang baru datang dengan buku pelajaran Karma

"terima kasih.." ujar Karma

"Karma-sama!" seru maid lain yang baru datang

"ada apa?!" tanya Karma

"anda kedatangan tamu, mereka adalah Asano Gakuhou-san dan Asano Gakushuu-san!" jawab sang maid

"jangan biarkan mereka masuk.." ujar Karma

"tapi Karma-sama, Nyonya sudah bersama mereka di ruang tamu!" ujar maid tersebut

"kalau begitu aku akan ke kamar dan jangan buka pintunya.." ujar Karma dan segera pergi

•

•

Sementara itu di ruang tamu, Asano Gakuhou beserta putranya sedang berhadapan dengan Nyonya Akabane. Tiga cangkir minuman sudah tersedia di meja.

"jadi apa tujuan Asano-san dan Asano-kun ke sini?" tanya ibu Karma

"maksud kami ke sini adalah untuk meminta maaf secara langsung.." jawab Gakuhou

"lebih baik kalian meminta maafnya pada Karma saja, karena walau aku memaafkan kalian belum tentu Karma memaafkan kalian. Mendapatkan maaf Karma sangat sulit.." ujar ibu Karma, mengingat waktu dia berbuat kesalahan pada Karma sangat sulit mendapatkan kata maaf dari putrinya itu

"Nyonya, maafkan saya, tapi Karma-sama menolak membuka pintu.." ujar seorang maid yang baru datang

"hah.. Maaf ya, Karma memang seperti itu. Keras kepala.." ujar ibu Karma

"tidak masalah Akabane-san.." ujar Gakuhou

"baa-san, apa anda keberatan jika aku menghampirinya?" tanya Asano hati hati

"tentu saja, kau langsung ke lantai dua saja karena lantai dua itu ruang lingkup Karma.." jawab ibu Karma

"arigatou gozaimazu.." ujar Asano

"tapi Asano-kun, kuharap kau berhati hati.." ujar ibu Karma, membuat Asano kebingungan

"apa maksudnya baa-san?" tanya Asano

"lantai dua rumah ini adalah ruang lingkup Karma, ada lebih dari satu jebakan. Bahkan para maid saja tidak tahu di mana jebakan itu. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu.." jawab ibu Karma

"tenang saja baa-san, aku anak yang tangguh.." ujar Asano dan segera pergi

"putramu sangat semangat Asano-san.." ujar ibu Karma

"aku rasa dia telah jatuh hati saat pertama kali melihat Karma sebagai perempuan.." ujar Gakuhou yang dibalas anggukan setuju oleh ibu Karma

•

•

Karma kini berada di kamarnya. Karena cuaca yang cukup panas Karma pun memutuskan untuk mandi. Dia segera menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya, mulai dari seragam, rok, kaus kaki, lalu dalaman. Setelah itu dia menyalakan shower dan mandi sambil sesekali menghela napas berat. Sebenarnya Karma sendiri tidak ingin mandi, hanya sekedar membasuh tubuh saja agar lebih segar.

'Tok! Tok!'

Merasa ada yang mengetuk pintu Karma pun menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Dia memakai handuk dan segera menuju ke pintu.

"siapa?" tanyanya

"maid!"

Karma pun membuka pintu kamarnya.

•

•

•

•

•

Asano Gakushuu tak mampu melepaskan pandangan dari Karma. Niatnya hanya untuk mengecoh Karma dengan mengaku sebagai maid namun ini yang dia dapatkan. Karma yang memakai handuk dengan rambut basah. Oh God lihatlah air yang mengalir itu mulai dari rambut, leher, lalu ke-astaga apa isi otak putra tunggal keluarga Asano ini?!

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

•

•

•

•

TBC and RnR Please!


End file.
